


Breath of Firsts

by diane_b_taylor



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diane_b_taylor/pseuds/diane_b_taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa has never experienced an orgasm, but Aerith is more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought of Aerith as an "earth mother" type - meaning that she wouldn't be the blushing virgin that many make her out to be. Stereotypically speaking, "earth mothers" make a point of completely incorporating the sexuality into their whole beings, and encouraging those around them to do the same. Here's what I thought Aerith might do with Tifa...

She watched the thick steam rise towards the high ceiling, looked down at her squirming toes under the surface. She dipped her hands into the water and smoothed her hair back slowly, as though she were caressing it. No one else sat in the onsen with her, despite the fact that everyone in the Haunted House hotel in Golden Saucer had easy access to it.

 

Normally, Tifa found _onsens_ relaxing and a wonderful place to have unvarnished “girl talk” with her female friends. Tonight, however, was a different story.

 

 _Everyone else is out having a good time,_ Tifa thought. She cupped her hands under the surface and brought some of the hot water to her face. She rubbed slowly, her thoughts with a blond young man and a beautiful girl in pink.

 

She imagined them sitting closely at a table designed only for two, sharing drinks and laughs. She thought of them playing games together, strolling the bazaar together, riding the rides together. Tifa shook her head, scrunched her face and sank down further into the water. _Together, together, **together!**_

 

 _I don’t need to think in this direction_ , Tifa thought to herself. _Aerith makes Cloud smile. If she’s what makes him happy, who would I be to stand in their way?_

 

But she couldn’t lie. Cloud’s apparent preference ate at her brain in a way that she couldn’t stand to admit, even to herself.

 

 _She_ is _beautiful. Even_ I _can recognize that!_

Tifa crossed her arms and leaned her head back against the lip of the edge of the _onsen_ pool.

 

 _I wonder what are they do—_ no _, can’t think like that. Distractions, where are you when I need you?_

She turned to her canister of whipped cream and a light novel featuring lovely young men and hot sex that she had bought from a seedy looking bookstore earlier. Flipping the book open to her bookmarked page, she began to read. As she began, she shook the whipped cream can and squirted a good amount into her mouth.

 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Tifa looked at the can, then thought about the content of her novel. Her stomach dropped, as though filled with lead and her vision seemed to swim through the haze of rising steam.

 

 _What if…what if they’re going to…sleep together tonight?_ Tifa thought.

 

As soon as the thought registered, she growled at herself and whacked herself on the forehead with the book.

 

 _It isn’t any of your business anymore, Tifa,_ she scolded herself. _Let them do what all couples eventually come to do_ …

 

 _Then_ the tears sprang into her eyes.

 

Tifa angrily wiped them away with the back of her hand and resolutely began reading again.

 

 _Thinking about them all the time is going to take time to unlearn,_ Tifa counseled herself. _But it_ must _happen if you’re going to keep a functional relationship with either one of them. Keep putting people ahead of you and keep smiling, right?_

 

She walloped her forehead with the book again, then sank down deeper into the water.

 

She let the hot water float her confused, annoyed and longing thoughts away into the steamy air. The novel’s narrative took her far away to a land of _yakuzas_ in love. She made sure to keep the whipped cream treatment coming, and vowed that if she ran out, she wouldn’t hesitate to fetch another can from the completely stocked courtesy refrigerator behind the front desk.

 

Tifa was still soaking some time later when she heard a door slide open and then shut behind her. She was thoroughly absorbed in her novel, so she did not turn to see who it was.

 

Her subconscious registered the sounds of clothes being taken off and thrown to the side. It also registered the noise of light footsteps running towards the _onsen_ pool.

 

Tifa wasn’t jolted out of her reading until the person cannonballed into the pool.

 

Gasping and trying to hold her book out of the way of the splash, she glared at the bubbling surface of the water, determined to greet the assailant with a look of severe disapproval.

 

 _Probably Yuffie, the stupid spacker,_ Tifa thought irritably.

 

When the cannonballer surfaced, however, Tifa was forced to renege her death stare. Instead, she plastered a smile on her face.

 

“Why, Aerith! What a lovely…surprise!” Tifa’s eyes indicated the still-rippling water.

 

“I thought that might surprise you,” Aerith replied, making a show of swimming towards Tifa, making faces. Tifa genuinely laughed.

 

 _Is there anyone she can’t cheer up?_

 

Aerith made herself comfortable next to Tifa while Tifa picked her book up again. Aerith lifted her toes to the surface and made small, _sqook sqook sqooooook_ noises with them.

 

When the noise finally completely distracted Tifa from her book, she looked out of the corner of her eye at Aerith. Aerith also looked out of the corner of her eye at Tifa, but she had a clear look of teasing and delight.

 

Tifa bumped Aerith’s shoulder with her own. “Silly chocobo,” she said softly. In spite of  her secret jealousy of Cloud and Aerith’s relationship, she loved the woman as a friend, confidante and warrior.

 

Aerith grinned and sank down into the water up to her eyes for several moments. Out of the corner of her eye, Tifa saw Aerith reading the front cover of her book. She put the book in an easier place for the older woman to see.

 

“What smutty novel did you pick up _this_ time?” Aerith pried when she surfaced.

 

“ _Gang of Love_ ,” Tifa read from the cover. “All the characters do in this book is screw one another senseless.”

 

“You make that sound like a bad thing,” Aerith drawled with a dramatically lustful tone.

 

“It’s well-written, actually,” Tifa said.

 

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Tifa spoke again.

 

“So how did it go?”

 

 _You sound like a godsdamned wistful teenager, Tifa! Knock it_ off!

 

Aerith gave Tifa a glance that said she _knew_.

 

“It was alright,” Aerith said quietly. “Do you remember me telling you about my boyfriend, Zack?”

 

Tifa laid the book aside and nodded. She remembered Zack from when she was a few years younger. She also remembered liking him instantaneously, but after the catastrophe at Niblheim, she hadn’t heard anything more about Zack. She had wondered about him from time to time though.

 

Just a few weeks before their group arrived at the Golden Saucer, everyone else but Aerith had gathered for supper. Tifa had quickly volunteered to look for her and had found her not far from their encampment, crying hard. It was the first time that Aerith had cried in front of anyone in their small circle, and it was a stark contrast from the way Aerith normally was.

 

When Tifa had asked what was wrong, she had said that, “Cloud’s way of fighting reminded her too much of Zack.”

 

Tifa knew she didn’t need to understand in order to put her arms around Aerith. To be honest, Cloud’s behavior had been as deeply confusing as it had been disturbing.

 

It was then that Aerith told Tifa that Zack was dead, and had been dead for quite some time.

 

“I have a theory,” Aerith said as she turned in the steaming water and touched her fingertips to Tifa’s. Tifa entwined hers and the other girl’s.

 

“Cloud…doesn’t act like Cloud because…Zack’s there. Not Cloud himself,” Aerith said.

 

Tifa’s lower jaw dropped and she stared at her friend.

 

“The more I talked with him this evening, the more I realized that he was behaving like _Zack_ behaved when he was alive. I just…couldn’t do it anymore,” Aerith finished lamely.

 

“You mean be around Cloud?” Tifa prompted.

 

“I can _be_ around Cloud,” Aerith replied, “but when I manage to squeeze some words out of him and get him to look me in the eyes when he talks, all I can see is Zack. His voice, his mannerisms, even the things he remembers about _us_ is all Zack, not Cloud.”

 

Tifa’s heart beat painfully hard.

 

“So, if Cloud isn’t there—“ Tifa swallowed.

 

“I don’t know if that’s the case,” Aerith interrupted. “Like I said – it’s just a theory.”

 

Tifa swallowed again, hard, and stared down into the gray depths of the water, watching their red legs and feet sway and float with the rising bubbles.

 

Aerith sighed. “In any case, that’s enough dismal business,” she said. “So – where are you in _Gang of Love_?”

 

Tifa smiled and glanced at the front cover. “I _think_ I’m to the point where the two main characters are about to get it on for the first time.”

 

“Those books like to drag out their hooking up for the first time, huh?” Aerith said with a knowing grin.

 

Tifa nodded. “But when they do…” She made a show of fanning herself. “It’s amazing. And they come any number of times before they finally fall asleep!”

 

Aerith smiled thoughtfully. “In that case, it’s just fiction, but SOLDIERs have no small measure of stamina,” she said, the last part of the sentence under her breath.

 

Tifa gave an evil grin. “ _Really_?” She said.

 

Aerith clapped her hands over her face and laughed between long, graceful fingers.

 

“I guess I wasn’t aware you had Cloud had gotten to that point yet,” Tifa said, yet bit down on her words.

 

“Oh heavens, not with Cloud. With Zack, dummy!” Aerith tugged on Tifa’s locks. Tifa gave an enormous mental sigh of relief.

 

Tifa opened the book and placed it over her face, peeking her eyes over its top.

 

“And how was it?” Tifa asked.

 

“ _Wonderful,_ ” Aerith replied. She flicked water into the air with her toes. “He certainly knew how to make me squeal,” she dreamily.

 

Tifa drew close in comfort. “Lucky you,” she said softly.

 

Aerith looked at Tifa quizzically.

 

“Lucky me?” She echoed.

 

Tifa nodded slowly.

 

“Lucky you,” she repeated.

 

Aerith frowned. “You mean you’ve never had…” she trailed off.

 

“An orgasm?” Tifa finished, her face flushing red even as she spoke. “No…”

 

Aerith’s frowned deepened. “But you know how to get there, right?”

 

Tifa thought back to how she had discovered her sexuality.

 

She remembered that her father had never spoken a syllable on the matter. Everything she knew about sex had come from Cloud’s mother, and even that education had been truncated. There had never been a library in Nibleheim, so there weren’t any books available on the topic. Tifa had never had the chance to educate herself beyond what she had been told. Oh, she knew orgasms for women existed, but she couldn’t remember where or when she had even heard about them, let alone learn how to give one to herself.

 

Tifa shook her head in reply.

 

Aerith brought her palms together and steepled her fingertips under nose. She gazed at Tifa playfully with heavily lidded eyes.

 

“ _This_ , my child, we must remedy,” she said in an elevated, sagely tone.

 

Tifa’s fierce blush trebled. “Oh?” She asked.

 

Aerith tapped her fingers together in a gesture of connivance.

 

“Let’s go,” she said suddenly, and assisted Tifa out of the water.

 

Neither bothered to cover themselves – they were girls, after all. Nevertheless, Aerith cast an anticipatory gaze over Tifa’s body.

 

“Has anyone told you that you’re beautiful and meant it?” Aerith asked.

 

Tifa considered. Her former bar patrons? Insincere. Cloud? As far as she could see, he hadn’t spared her a glance since that night at the train station.

 

“No,” she answered softly, her cheeks and ears aflame.

 

Aerith smiled her famous “sunshine, roses, rainbows and butterflies smile” and threw Tifa a towel. When both women were sufficiently wrapped, Aerith grabbed Tifa’s hand again and they trotted back to their room, _Gang of Love_ and can of whipped cream forgotten.

 

~~~

 

They opened the door, Cloud was reclining on one of the beds, cleaning and polishing his weapon while humming to himself. When Tifa saw him, her mind jerked back to her’s and Aerith’s earlier conversation.

 

Aerith marched to the foot of the bed and put her fists on her hips.

 

“Hi, Cloud!” She said merrily. Then her tone changed. “Ge’ out!”

 

Both Cloud and Tifa stared at Aerith.

 

“This is the girls’ room,” Aerith explained sweetly. “Your room is next door.”

 

Cloud blinked at Aerith, then looked at Tifa. Tifa simply shrugged.

 

Slowly, he swung both legs over the edge of the bed and gathered his equipment, looking bewildered and displaced. When he left, he whispered in Tifa’s ear: “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

Tifa looked sharply at him. He gave her a warning glance and finally left.

 

Tifa closed the door after him and locked it. “What was _that_ about?” She wondered aloud.

 

“He’s jealous. I’m sure of it,” Aerith said, whipping off her towel and slinging it to the other side of the room. “You lay on the bed. I’ll be back.”

 

Tifa chuckled as the bathroom door slammed behind Aerith. The sounds of cabinets opening and closing piqued the anticipation she felt. She lay on the bed as slowly as Cloud had gotten up, and wondered if she should remove her towel or if she should keep it on. _How should I lie on the bed? What’s an orgasm going to feel like?_

 

She stared at the ceiling and let her hands fall to her sides. Through the wall above the headboard, she could hear the creaking springs of a mattress and the loud, angst-filled sigh of a displaced swordsman. Tifa pursed her lips in silent apology to him.

 

She heard a loud _thud_ in the bathroom and a louder, “ _Shit_!”

 

“Are you alright in there?” Tifa called.

 

A moment of silence, and then the door was flung open wide. Aerith stood perfectly naked in the doorway, with a non-descript bottle in her hand.

 

“I’m fine,” she sang. Then she ran and leaped onto the bed on all fours. She bounced a few times before crawling over Tifa.

 

“Remove your towel, missy,” Aerith said authoritatively.

 

Tifa cringed in embarrassment. “Can’t I just lift the hem of it?” She asked.

 

“ _Ab_ -solutely not,” Aerith replied and shook her head. “If I’m going to be naked, you’re sure as hell going to be the same way.”

 

She ran her hand up the length of Tifa’s torso underneath the towel, effectively untying the knot. Tifa’s face flushed again, but she mentally shrugged. Aerith had already seen her in this way, but the situation had been different.

 

Aerith climbed the mountain of pillows to sit behind Tifa’s head. She stretched her legs out on either side. She tapped the younger girl’s arm.

 

“Sit up, then look at me,” she whispered. Tifa hauled herself up to snuggle her bottom between Aerith’s legs. She could feel the moist heat coming from Aerith’s apex as she did so and something in her brain gasped and reeled.

 

Then she looked at Aerith.

 

Their eyes met for a long moment before Aerith planted a tiny kiss on Tifa’s lips. Tifa could suddenly feel her heartbeat in her ears and temples.

 

“Again?” Tifa requested softly, not daring to breathe lest she break the moment.

 

Aerith smiled and this time, held Tifa’s chin and kissed her with passion and sweetness. It lasted as long as Tifa had seen in the movies, and while Tifa had scoffed at the inordinately long kisses the hero and heroine had shared in those movies, she suddenly realized that she understood.

 

Tifa broke the kiss to catch her breath. The room spun and she collapsed back onto Aerith’s breast.

 

“Easy, sweetheart,” Aerith cooed.

 

Tifa listened to Aerith pick up the non-descript bottle, shake the liquid inside down then squirt a measure onto her fingertips. A moment later, she felt Aerith dab a little of the liquid onto each nipple, then felt her warm palms and outspread fingers massage both her breasts. A scent rose to caress her nose – _strawberries?_ Tifa pondered. She opened her eyes and looked down, watching Aerith’s fingers press down into her breasts and cup them gently.

 

“So _beautiful_ ,” Aerith whispered in her ear. Tifa turned her head for another kiss. When their lips danced and teased together, Tifa thought she felt the sensation of Aerith’s tongue prodding at hers. The older girl was merely hinting at what they could do, but Tifa was ready for more. She opened her mouth to Aerith’s hot, wet invasion. For several long moments, her senses narrowed down to the sensation of their soft tongues slipping over and around each other.

 

Tifa broke away again, gasping for air. Aerith giggled.

 

“Zack always told me that I liked kissing for too long,” she said with an apologetic smile.

 

“I…like it,” Tifa responded. Aerith looked pleased and kissed her again.

 

Tifa twisted around in Aerith’s lap and wrapped her arms around Aerith’s shoulders, gaining better access to Aerith’s tender little mouth.

 

At last, Aerith stopped and giggled again. Tifa was quite breathless by then.

 

“Next part,” Aerith whispered. She opened the bottle again and squirted more of the oil out.

 

“Open your legs and bend your knees,” Aerith whispered.

 

Tifa obeyed and laid her head down on Aerith’s shoulder. She inhaled the scent of flowers and a musk she hadn’t smelled on the older woman before.

 

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Aerith dropped her hand between Tifa’s thighs and, slower than molasses, caressed the lube all over, between and inside Tifa’s nether lips. Tifa gripped Aerith’s thighs unconsciously and felt something inside her start to wind up.

 

“Relax, sweet pea,” Aerith murmured. “It’s going to feel so _good_.”

 

Tifa let out a shivery chuckle and let herself slide away into the sensations. Aerith’s warm, moist breath on her shoulder and neck. Her hot breasts and pointed nipples against her back. Her moistening nether region at the base of her spine. Her forearm resting on Tifa’s thigh. Her warm little fingers – those that grasped a staff in the face of the battle, those that spread healing over the wounded and hurting, those that summoned magic in the blink of an eye – touched her in such an intimate way.

 

Tifa wanted it to never end.

 

Aerith nuzzled Tifa’s face further into her shoulder and kissed Tifa’s neck. She petted and tapped Tifa’s entrance and Tifa unconsciously tightened at the sudden, especially intimate contact.

 

“Have you ever been with a man?” Aerith queried.

 

Tifa managed to summon the energy to shake her head. Through her barely-open eyes and through the translucent shield of eyelashes, she saw Aerith give a small smile.

 

“Just one finger to start,” Aerith murmured.

 

Tifa felt something small slipping into her, up to the first knuckle. She started and the sensual haze behind her eyes lifted slightly.

 

“Don’t tense,” Aerith instructed, shifting Tifa’s body. “Push out. Let me in.”

 

Tifa gripped Aerith’s thighs again and did as the older woman instructed. The rest of Aerith’s finger slipped in.

 

Without even meaning to, Tifa moaned through clenched teeth and shivered. Aerith replied with a low moan of her own and held Tifa tighter.

 

It was then that Aerith touched Tifa’s slowly rousing nubbin for the first time with the heel of her thumb. Tifa’s hips lurched and pushed forward into the contact.

 

“Goddesses,” Tifa sighed.

 

“Like?” Aerith whispered in her ear.

 

“Yes,” Tifa barely managed a whisper. She brought both hands to Aerith’s and pressed her hand and finger deeper into her. “Yes, yes, _yes_.”

 

Aerith slowly withdrew her finger, then plunged it back in. It felt wonderful to Tifa, but for the moment, she was fixated on the sensation of her body being pleasantly invaded for the first time in her young life.

 

Something tightened more and more within her groin, moving the command to the other muscles in her body. She felt her leg muscles gradually growing tauter. Her breathing accelerated, her nose seemed to capture every scent in the room and they all drove her mad. She could feel the oil on her breasts slide down her nipples and slowly, torturously, drip off the very tips.

 

Aerith’s finger circled inside her once, pulled out and thrust in again. Circle, withdraw, push in. Circle, withdraw, push in. Tifa felt Aerith’s warm thumb press down against Tifa’s stiffening clit – Tifa cried out and squirmed into Aerith hand.

 

“Gently,” Aerith murmured. “We’ve got all night.”

 

Tifa didn’t even hear Aerith – she simply drew her legs up higher and wider apart, moaning lightly with each exhaled breath.

 

She had the distinct sensation that she was getting close to being overwhelmed somehow. She raked her fingers through Aerith’s silky soft hair, her senses gasping for more of the older woman’s curls. Warm air whooshed over their exposed skin and they shivered together.

 

Something inside her body was growing tauter.

 

Tifa cried out and writhed.

 

Aerith laughed gently. “You must be close.”

 

Her hand went faster, plunged deeper.

 

Tifa twisted and bucked with Aerith’s ministrations. “Close…close, close, close,” Tifa breathlessly echoed.

 

“Come on, sweetheart, you’re almost there,” Aerith encouraged in her ear. “Come on… _come_ on.”

 

Tifa’s whole body strained towards the point of release and curved in towards Aerith’s hand.

Her heels planted, her hips rose and her body’s tightness suddenly popped loose. Her climax was so intense it was almost painful. Tears welled over Tifa’s lashes and spilled down her face as Aerith pushed her through and kept pushing until Tifa sagged against her.

 

Tifa rolled over in Aerith’s lap and pressed her face between Aerith’s breasts, shivering and clinging tightly. Aerith stroked wide-open hands through her hair and down her back to her buttocks, soothing her friend without words. She wanted Tifa to finish this moment under her own power, allowing her to ride the emotions her body released.

 

At last, Tifa looked up at Aerith from between her breasts and gave a sleepy smile.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

Aerith smiled her trademark smile. “I absolutely loved this,” she said and kissed Tifa’s forehead. Tifa melted against Aerith, who slid down behind Tifa’s back and curled around her friend. They needed sleep, and it was quickly approaching for both.

 

“I think Cloud’s going to be mad if he finds out that I slept with his date just hours after they got back from said date,” Tifa said just before they dropped off.

 

“I think you’re twenty and you needed this, regardless of what Mr. Strife thinks.” Aerith lightly smacked Tifa’s thigh. Both girls laughed before the softening darkness of sleep claimed them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sharing a Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013029) by [sanctum_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c)




End file.
